


In These Arms

by SimplyUndead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel, M/M, Making Love, Mentions of Smut, One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Castiel, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUndead/pseuds/SimplyUndead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel originally needed help from Dean, but ends up helping the hunter. In more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In These Arms

**Author's Note:**

> it sucks and it's short and I dont care bc I was bored and this happened. Here you go.

Castiel flaps into the bunker, standing in front of the sofa and staring at the man who's currently napping, a bottle of beer resting, half drank in his lap.

He suddenly stirs, as though he felt the blue irises gazing him over, and he jumps once spotting the angel, sloshing his beer on himself and wetting his shirt.

"Damn it, Cas! What have I told you? That's just creepy." Dean groaned, setting his beer on the coffee table. "What'd you need?"

"I need your help. An angel by the name of Samandriel has been captured and is being tortured. I must save him." The angel spoke deeply, watching the hunter as he stood.

"Why do I care?" Dean scoffed, adverting his eyes to the damp spots on his shirt.

"Crowley has him." Castiel said.

"Alright, I'm listening." The green-eyed man spoke, looking at Cas as he began to give information on the captured angel.

"I, uh, I need your help talking to people..." He muttered, fiddling with his tan trenchcoat in embarrassment.

"I thought you were a hunter now, Cas?" Dean said amusedly, smirking at the flustered angel. He had never been good with engaging in conversation with humans. He could never seem casual or even natural, and Dean knew he struggled with it.

"I thought so, too, but..." He trailed off, dropping his head and coughing.

"Alright, I'll help." Dean said and patted the angel on his back.

Googling away at reports from Nebraska, where Samandriel is told to be located, Cas decides to speak up.

"Where's Sam?"

"Sam's,uh, Sam's gone... It's just us." Dean spoke, his mind trailing to think of the things they could get up to. It was no lie that the hunter sometimes let his mind drift to all of the ways he could pleasure Castiel and vice versa.

He thought like this quite often, sometimes in the shower or whenever he was alone, really and especially when he missed his angel.

Dean stands up to look at Castiel, ready to tell him that he missed him and be weak for a minute because he just needed his angel to know.

And then Cas takes that opportunity to grab Dean by his extra layer button up and push him against the wall, pressing his own vessel flush to Dean's body. He leans in and slots their mouths together with a fiery passion, letting his body consume the role of the dominant one. 

Castiel long forgets about the distressed, tortured angel, letting the thought float aimlessly around in the back of his mind, paying no attention. He continues to grind against Dean, letting the hunter's moans and whimpers fuel him and keep him going. 

Sure, Dean had a front of a tough guy, always pulling weight to save others and keep watch on his baby brother, but on the inside of that hardened shell was a soft, fragile boy who had seen so much hurt and damage and just longed to be loved and cared for. 

The boy within the man that was Dean Winchester craved to pulled into a pair of strong arms and have someone tell him that all would be okay, that his mama was safe and his daddy wasn't ever gonna hurt him again and that little Sammy had never be touched by anything impure. He desired to be told that his uncle Bobby was still working in a junk yard and there were no monsters waiting under his bed. 

Dean needed that, all of it, even if it was all a lie. He needed the tranquility that came with ignorance and Castiel was here to provide just that, to never deny him anything, but to protect and guide, as a guardian angel should.

"How d-did you know?" Dean asked, his breathing faltering and coming out in pants while Castiel's mouth sucks kisses onto Dean's neck, his hand palming against the growing bulge in his jeans.

"Because I feel the same." Cas said against his skin, sending vibrations through the hunter, making his shiver and his skin prickle with goosebumps. He'd never felt so good.

"Shit, C-Cas, I need-" 

"I know, babe."

Nothing even needed to be said. Dean didn't have to speak a word because Castiel knew. He knew what the brown-haired man craved, desired, needed. And he was going to give it to him.

The next fee hours were spent in a heated tangle, a dance of love and passion, their mouths connected, their hands gripping the other's, their hips colliding. 

And in that time, Dean didn't have to act and he didn't have to be scared because he was taken care of and shown more love than ever. It wasn't through words, but through actions. He found love in the way Cas went slow and waited for him and touched him and whispered sweet words. 

He found love in the way Cas held him close afterwards and drew shapes into his stomach and nuzzled his nose in Dean's hair.

"Cas?" Dean whispered, his eyes falling shut, legs thread between the angel's.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel whispered back in the quiet room, pulling the man even deeper into his arms.

"I... I love you." Dean said, hesitantly. "I don't say that often, not even to Sammy, but Cas, I really love you. I love how you're always there for me and I love your eyes and your stupid trenchcoat and you, I just love you." Dean was laughing now, tears welling in his eyes, spilling over with happiness.

"Shh. I know." Cas said, thumbing to tears away, wiping his cheek. He placed kisses to Dean's hair and neck softly, cooing to him.

"Say it back!" Dean whined, smiling and rutting his butt back against Castiel's front.

"I love you, Dean Winchester. And I think that I always have. I've been in love with you ever since God made you and placed you on this Earth and before that. I love how green your eyes are and your dorky smile and how tough you act even though you're just a teddy bear. You've taught me so many things, Dean. How to feel and care. You make me complete." Castiel said, his words flowing out gracefully, tearing up himself.

Dean nodded happily, eyelids heavy as he murmured "my angel" before falling asleep in Castiel's arms, the arms where he felt loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk comment if yah feel? 
> 
> Okay, I'm not this laid back. What am I doing? Hope you liked it even if it sucked.


End file.
